Entre los muros de esta biblioteca
by newfictioner
Summary: Hermione siempre buscaba refugio en la biblioteca, creyendo que entre sus libros encontraría cualquier cosa que necesitase. Entonces, le encontró a él ocupando su rincón favorito y le demostró que algunas cosas no las encuentras en los libros. Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" para Joycee MalfoyPotter.


**Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" para Joycee MalfoyPotter.**

**Medio: Un Theo/Hermione hablando sobre los peligros de su relación, de cómo se conocieron y se enamoraron, las reacciones de sus amigos de ambas personas al enterarse. Tal vez un Draco poniéndose celoso de que se le hayan adelantado.  
><strong>

**He intentado enlazar de alguna manera esta historia con la petición dificil, incluyendo algunos guiños a esa historia, sin dejar de cumplir con lo que pides. Excepto, claro con el "Draco poniendose celoso de que se le hayan adelantado", eso me temo que no cuadraba con la otra petición.**

**Espero que sea de tu agrado, he tenido mucho menos tiempo para dedicarle y ha quedado un poco corta.**

* * *

><p>Unos pasos resonaron débilmente en una silenciosa y desierta biblioteca, pese a los intentos infructuosos de amortiguarlos de la joven de melena enmarañada que los daba. La muchacha se dirigía hacia un rincón en particular del lugar, que ella conocía muy bien. Silenció aún más sus pasos según iba sintiendo que llegaba a la zona, como si amortiguando sus pasos pudiese hacer lo mismo con los latidos de su corazón. La dulce joven contaba los pasos que le restaban para llegar a tan especial lugar para ella. Nueve pasos… ocho… siete pasos más y habré llegado. Ya solo quedan seis, ahora cinco, se decía la muchacha. Cuatro pasos… Tres, ahora solo dos… Uno.<p>

La joven contuvo el aliento apoyada en la estantería que flanqueaba aquel rincón tan personal y con tanto significado para ella, mientras retenía dos gruesas lágrimas de nostalgia, mirando sin ver realmente lo que había alrededor de ella. Mirando sin necesitar mirar para saber que podía encontrar en cada uno de los rincones, escondrijos y recónditos secretos de ese recoveco de la biblioteca. Había pasado siete largos años entre las paredes de esa biblioteca y había escogido ese lugar como cobijo y escondite casi desde el mismo segundo que lo encontró.

En ese colegio había encontrado a sus amigos, sus más fieles y amados amigos, en esa biblioteca había encontrado los más deseados conocimientos y en aquel escondido recoveco había aprendido lo que no aparece en los libros: había aprendido que se puede amar a tu enemigo y ser correspondida con la misma intensidad.

Seguía perdida en sus pensamientos cuando unos brazos le rodearon la cintura desde la espalda; la calidez que le embargó vino acompañada de un aroma que la joven conocía a la perfección. La muchacha cerró sus ojos color avellana mientras se recostaba sobre el pecho del dueño de esos brazos con un susurro apenas audible aún en el silencio de la biblioteca:

- Theo…

- Sabía que te encontraría aquí, despidiéndote de nuestro rincón. – El muchacho buscó sus ojos – ¿No estarás triste verdad?

Ella negó con la cabeza ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa, pero sin ser capaz aún de articular palabra.

- No debes entristecerte, mi luz. – Continuó con tono grave Theo – Ahora será más fácil para nosotros sin el yugo de la guerra separando nuestros caminos.

- No me llames así, Theo. Cada vez que lo haces algo oscuro nos separa. – le suplicó la muchacha.

- Hermione… Yo… - titubeó brevemente él antes de buscar el valor en los ojos de la que llamaba su luz – No permitiré que nos separen, te lo prometo. – Theo estrechó el abrazo besando el cabello de la joven.

- Odio esta sensación de estar siempre en peligro, Theo. –Hermione hablaba apretando los dientes – Llevamos demasiado tiempo teniendo miedo y ya no quiero tener más miedo. Tuvimos que ocultarnos de nuestros amigos, de nuestros aliados, hasta de nosotros mismos. – La joven se giró en los brazos del muchacho para enfrentarle cara a cara mirándole a los ojos – No voy a ocultarme más, Theo. No lo haré – dijo desafiante.

- Mi luz, yo tampoco quiero ocultarme más – dijo estrechándola en el abrazo – pero aún es peligroso. Soy hijo de mortífagos que tal vez terminen en Azkaban. Lo único que me ha salvado de seguir su destino es que la guerra estalló en mitad de curso, antes de que me obligaran a tomar la marca oficialmente y pude mantenerme bajo la protección de la Orden.

- Pero eso ya no importa, amor. En cuanto se restablezca la paz no importará quienes sean tus padres, muggles o mortífagos. – Argumentó apasionadamente Hermione.

- Te equivocas en eso, mi luz. Mientras queden mortífagos escondidos, mientras permanezcan libres algunos de los que claman venganza, no podremos vivir tranquilos. – El muchacho le miró intensamente a los ojos – Menos aún nosotros.

- No voy a esconderme más, Theo – insistió ella.

- Mi amor, debes entender…

- No voy a esconderme más, Theo. – Repitió – De ti depende. No volveré a ser la novia secreta de nadie.

- Hermione – Theo se frotó las sienes – Dame solo un poco de tiempo para poner en orden las cosas de mi familia, la cámara de Gringotts, los negocios y demás. Después no habrá quien me separe de ti.

Theo la miraba con ojos anhelantes mientras esperaba su respuesta.

- Bill, el hermano de Ron podrá ayudarte con lo de Gringotts, trabaja allí. – intentando aplicar a sus palabras un tono severo pero sin conseguirlo.

- Como si un Weasley fuese a ayudarme. – Contestó socarronamente el muchacho.

- Theo, no empieces. Ron ha sido quien mejor se lo ha tomado de todos nuestros amigos.

El muchacho hizo un gesto de incomodidad.

- Sigo pensando que su actitud es sospechosa. Lleva años enamorado de ti ¿en serio crees que lo aceptaría tan bien? Nadie me quita de la cabeza que trama algo.

La joven rodó los ojos antes de contestar resignadamente, como si fuese la enésima vez que le contestaba lo mismo.

- Theo, deja tus estúpidos celos, por favor. Ron jamás ha estado enamorado de mí. En dos años y medio jamás nos ha dañado en absoluto, al contrario nos ha ayudado más de una vez. Es más, ¿acaso crees que su relación con Terry Boot fue una tapadera?

El Slytherin murmuró algún improperio antes de contestar.

- No, supongo que no es una tapadera. No creo que le aguantase todo lo que le aguantó solo para fingir.

Hermione dejó escapar una sonrisa por la pequeña victoria ante su novio.

- Todo lo que pudiese sentir por él palideció en el instante en el que hablé contigo por primera vez en este mismo rincón. Theo, de verdad, es completamente absurdo que puedas tener celos de lo que una vez creí sentir por él. No supe lo que era estar enamorada hasta que te conocí a ti. Ahora lo sé.

Theo la miró en silencio durante una eternidad antes de volver a hablar.

- Siempre temí que al final no pudiésemos estar juntos y volvieses a buscar sus brazos; supongo que aún tengo ese temor.

- Los únicos que podemos evitar que estemos juntos somos nosotros. Y yo no tengo ninguna intención de permitir que te alejes de mí.

Theo la miró con adoración antes de estrecharla más en el abrazo.

- Te amo tanto, mi luz.

- Pues pelea por nosotros, cariño. Mira a Harry y Draco; y a Neville y Daphne. Ellos han peleado por lo suyo. Draco le ha plantado cara a su padre y Daphne y Neville no han permitido que los prejuicios de sus familias interfieran.

- Draco está con el "Salvador del Mundo Mágico", eso allana bastante el camino, ¿No crees?

Hermione levantó una ceja.

- Ron y yo también catalogados como héroes, además de ser los mejores amigos del "_Salvador"_. Búscate una excusa mejor. – Contestó empezando a molestarse de verdad.

- ¡No es ninguna excusa! – Theo se pasó las manos por la cara – Hermione, ¿No puedes entender que estoy en peligro y si nuestra relación se conoce fuera de los muros del colegio te pongo en peligro a ti también?

El joven Nott, tomó de los hombros a su novia para encararla directamente.

- Me rebelé contra mis padres, estuve bajo la custodia de la Orden junto con Blaise. Para ellos, para cualquier mortífago vivo soy un traidor al que darle caza. No voy a arrastrarte a eso.

- Ni sueñes que te deje solo en algo así, Theodore Nott. – Contestó severa. – Estamos juntos en esto ¿Recuerdas? Tú mismo lo dijiste. Y en este mismo lugar.

Theo volvió a abrazarla sonriendo con nostalgia perdiéndose en los recuerdos.

**Flashback**

Rondaba quinto y Theo buscaba un lugar donde refugiarse de sus compañeros que, o bien le presionaban para que se uniese a la Brigada Inquisitorial o bien le insultaban por ser un Slytherin lameculos del _Sapo Rosa_. Sin darse cuenta se encontró frente a la biblioteca y decidió que sería un buen sitio para esconderse. Se paseó por todos los rincones de la estancia buscando el más tranquilo mientras fingía buscar algunos libros y poco a poco como si algo le estuviese indicando fue esquivando y girando por las estanterías de zonas que jamás había visitado antes, hasta llegar a un rincón que le llamó poderosamente la atención.

Había en el ambiente un sutil aroma a algo que no acababa de descifrar pero que creía haber olido con anterioridad. Seducido por el aroma decidió quedarse en aquel recoveco escondido, con la doble intención de esconderse y descubrir donde había percibido ese olor anteriormente.

Cuando apenas llevaba un par de minutos en aquella zona el olor se intensificó. Theo levantó la cabeza de los libros que estaba leyendo con la clara intención de descubrir que había producido ese cambio y al hacerlo se encontró cara a cara con esa Gryffindor que siempre iba pegada a Potter.

La expresión de su cara reflejaba claramente lo sorprendida que estaba la muchacha, que se había quedado paralizada en la especie de umbral creado por varias estanterías que proporcionaban aquella privacidad que al parecer ambos buscaban.

- Lo siento, necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad. – Dijo calmadamente Theo – Te dejo tu rincón para ti sola ahora mismo.

- No es "mi rincón", es un rincón para cualquier alumno – contestó educadamente Hermione – puedes quedarte si quieres, a mí no me importa.

**Fin Flashback**

Theo recordaba que se lo pensó un par de segundos, batallando interiormente sus ganas de quedarse y conocer un poco más a la dueña de ese aroma y su sentido común que le decía que intimar con una sangresucia amiga de Potter era algo que ni le convenía a ella ni a él. Finalmente, con una maldición interna por su poco sentido común, aceptó quedarse.

Aquel día hablaron muy poco más, pero Theo se volvió habitual de aquel rincón y poco a poco fueron charlando y conociéndose. Theo se sentía muy atraído por la muchacha, era responsable, estudiosa, muy inteligente, y tenía esa vena pasional de los Gryffindor. Un día, pocas semanas después, le pidió una cita formal. Quería verla fuera de aquellas paredes, poder hablar con un volumen de voz normal, pasear a su lado, dar un paso más allá de meros encuentros en la biblioteca y ayudarse a hacer las tareas del colegio.

En aquella primera cita, escondidos en la Torre de Astronomía, pudo conocer a la Hermione dulce y valiente que consiguió enamorarle irremediablemente. Aquel día, la preciosa muchacha que ahora tenía en sus brazos le preguntó por la guerra, por lo que opinaba de Voldemort y de los nacidos muggle, pero también le confesó lo intimidada que se sentía en ocasiones ante los Slytherin, que conocían casi todo lo que se tenía que conocer sobre los magos y el mundo mágico, además de por su seguridad y fortaleza.

En las citas siguientes fueron fortaleciendo su relación muy rápidamente, en esas citas descubrieron que estaban casi destinados a compartir su vida. Ella era su otra mitad, Theo lo supo casi inmediatamente. También en esas citas hablaron por primera vez del peligro que representaba para ambos su relación. Estar con una nacida muggle lo _degradaba_ a él a traidor a la sangre, algo peligroso ya que estaba rodeado por mortífagos y crías de mortífagos.

Y para ella representaba aliarse con el enemigo, pudiendo perder la confianza de sus compañeros de Gryffindor a la vez de poner en peligro los planes de su amigo Potter.

Cuando en el curso siguiente, Theo le dio la espalda a su familia pensaron que sería un buen momento para contarles a sus amigos su relación y prudentemente fueron contándoselo gradualmente a aquellos más cercanos. Los primeros que lo supieron fueron Blaise y Ron, que aunque se mostraron muy sorprendidos y no aprobaban demasiado la relación tampoco se opusieron. Aunque realmente, si lo analizaba bien, ambos tenían mayores preocupaciones que la relación de sus amistades. Blaise fue un poco molesto al principio con el tema pero poco a poco fue calmándose, especialmente después de quedar bajo la tutela y protección de la Orden. (Y si los rumores eran ciertos, cierto pelirrojo podría haber tenido algo que ver también)

Sin embargo, Ron, que aunque aparentemente fue el que mejor se tomó la relación, llegó a ser un poco grano en el culo, poniéndose en el típico plan sobreprotector "cuidado con lo que le haces a mi amiga porque estaré aquí vigilándote". (Aunque, pese a que le molestaba reconocerlo, había colaborado en más de una ocasión cubriéndoles o proporcionándoles una coartada para poderse ver).

Entre los cuatro decidieron que lo mejor sería dejar para cuando llegasen tiempos mejores, si es que llegaban algún día, contarles a Draco y Potter su relación. Ambos estaban metidos en el ojo del huracán y era mejor no darles más preocupaciones de las necesarias. Aunque Theo temía la reacción de Draco, cuando finalmente se lo contaron, fue peor la de Potter; aunque poco a poco, en ese último año habían conseguido terminar con las dudas de todos sus amigos y habían podido llevar su relación abiertamente.

Pero ahora llegaba lo difícil. Salir al mundo real; donde aún quedaban fugitivos, donde todavía no era seguro que un recién convertido en traidor a la sangre y una nacida muggle hiciesen demasiado ruido con su relación.

Theo no temía por él, temía por ella. Hubiese sido más prudente no haberse quedado aquel día, pero no había podido evitar dejarse arrastrar por la marea de sentimientos y emociones que Hermione le había provocado desde el primer día y a los que no quería renunciar. A los que no podía renunciar.

- ¿Theo? – Interrumpió Hermione sus pensamientos – Regresa de donde estés.

El muchacho sonrió a la joven.

- Recordaba el primer día que nos vimos aquí. – Confesó el Slytherin – Pensaba que hubiese sido más prudente no quedarme aquel día; pero tengo claro que no cambiaría nada de lo que hemos pasado en estos casi dos años y medio. – Theo la miró con intensidad – No voy a renunciar a ti, Hermione. No voy a renunciar a mi luz. No sé que se nos viene de aquí en adelante, pero lo afrontaremos, lo pelearemos y lo venceremos.

Hermione le miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Te amo, Theo. Más de lo que puedas llegar a imaginar.

- Y yo a ti, mi luz. Más de lo que un día pude imaginar que podría amar a alguien. – Theo cambió su tono por uno más grave. – Hermione Granger, quiero vivir el resto de mis días contigo, a tu lado. Quiero mi luz, a mi leona, a mi valiente Gryffindor junto a mí hasta el fin de nuestros días. – El joven tomó la cara de su novia entre sus manos – Y en cuanto consiga un anillo que poner en tu dedo le gritaré al mundo que no pienso dejar que nadie impida que sigas siendo mi luz para siempre.

La joven se colgó de su cuello y comenzó a besarle con toda la pasión que llevaba dentro. Cuando por fin se separaron la muchacha se colgó de su brazo y le guió para comenzar el camino de vuelta fuera de la biblioteca.

- Pese a que estoy deseando ser tu prometida tendremos que mantenerlo en secreto una temporada – dijo con resignación la muchacha.

- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó incrédulo el joven Nott, sin poder creer que después de la conversación que acababan de tener quisiera ahora mantener su compromiso en secreto.

- Sí – continuó ella – Malfoy montará un escándalo si anunciamos nuestro compromiso casi a la vez que el de ellos. Si les robamos un poco de protagonismo, a ese amigo tuyo le puede dar un infarto. – Continuó en un tono jocoso – Harry puede que incluso lo agradezca, pero la vanidad de Malfoy puede que no lo resista.

Ambos comenzaron a reir mientas salían de la biblioteca abrazados, comenzando el camino que les llevaría a su nueva vida juntos donde enfrentarían, pelearían y vencerían cualquier dificultad que se les presentase.

FIN


End file.
